NerdLive1
This is a report for the live edition of Nerd To The Third Power which aired February 28th, 2010. All times are Eastern Standard time. *6:40 PM: After some technical difficulties, the show starts. *6:41 PM: Going start with MarzGurl. No intro. *6:42 PM: MarzGurl announced that she's going to do a segment for the podcast called Conwatch. Just information about conventions in general. *6:44 PM: Discussing the Animé explosion in North America. *6:47 PM: The rise of Animé is discussed. *6:58 PM: Kaylyn wishes cartoon wasn't seen as comic relief. *6:59 PM: Kaylyn will be on the first ep of the season! *7:00 PM: Bringing in Linkara and talking about what'll happen later. *7:01 PM: Discussing comics in the last ten years. *7:04 PM: Discussing how comic characters die and how it's become a running joke in comics. *7:06 PM: Talking about Marvel and House of M and the other big Marvel events. *7:12 PM: Thoughts on Independent comics. Glad it isn't just the big two. *7:14 PM: Discussing the rise of undead comics like zombie books. *7:17 PM: Brubaker's run on Captain America is discussed. Talking about Comic movies. *7:19 PM: Talking about Indie comics that became movies like "Road to Perdition". *7:20 PM: Technology improved in superhero movies. *7:22 PM: Writers brought on to consult on comic movies. *7:23 PM: How comics will evolve: Digital distribution. *7:26 PM: Talking about what's next for Linkara. He's reviewing X-Men #1 from 1991. *7:28 PM: More plans for Linkara: More reviews and Let's Plays. *7:29 PM: Next guest is 8 Bit Mickey. *7:32 PM: Discussing the last ten years in video games. *7:33 PM: Evolution of gaming. From the GBA to the DS and everything else. *7:39 PM: Talking about the wireless revolution and the Wii. *7:41 PM: Discussing if games are responsible for violence. Games have a rating for a reason. *7:43 PM: The online multiplayer revolution is discussed. *7:48 PM: DLC discussion. *7:50 PM: In game content discussion. The chat exploded in a series of heart icons. *7:54 PM: What's next for the Game Heroes? New set. New content. Breaking into the Animé scene. New design. *7:57 PM: Video Game as art? Mickey says yes. *7:59 PM: Bringing in ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and TheDudette *8:00 PM: Discussing the last ten years in movies *8:03 PM: Where are movies going? Doug says there was a explosion of special effects. There was a focus on that and not story. But, it's slowly coming back. *8:04 PM: Lindsay says it's hard to produce an indie flick due to the economy. *8:07 PM: Doug and Lindsay agree there's little to stop people from producing stuff aside from money. *8:10 PM: 5 Films do define the last decade. Doug: LOTR, Dark Knight, Matrix, Pixar movies and Where the wild things are. Lindsay: Matrix, LOTR, Batman Begins, *8:17 PM: 3D in film. They have to compete with HD. The revolution of television starts over again. *8:20 PM: Discussing the ratios in movies. *8:21 PM: Where are films going in the future? Lindsay says it's a battle between studio and Internet. As tech is available, there's going to be more competition. *8:23 PM: Talk about adaptations and the comeback of original movies. *8:27 PM: Discussing the reboots and tent-pole movies like Transformers. *8:30 PM: Changing originals like "Alice In Wonderland" and "Star Trek". *8:32 PM: What are the things in the past that'll be nostalgic in the future. "High School Musical" and "Twilight" will be remembered. "Harry Potter" too. *8:38 PM: What's next for NC and NChick? Doug: Failed Auditions, Two Year Anniversary vid, Flinstones movie. Lindsay: Documentaries. *8:40 PM: Oscar picks: Lindsay doesn't care. Doug picks "Hurt Locker". *8:46 PM: Discussing big names in movies. *8:47 PM: Directors they like to see go away. Schumaker, Weber *8:52 PM: Sequels of movies from 20 years ago is discussed. Some might say it's a remake. Sequel Vs Remake. *8:53 PM: Want to see Shiah LeBouf go away. *8:57 PM: Discussing the Captain America movie. How are they going to have Thor as a movie? *8:58 PM: Consensus on that there'll be good and bad movies later. *9:00 PM: Ask A Geek Segment is live after a five minute break. *9:12 PM: Calling in people for ask a geek. *9:15 PM: Deemah on the line. Asked how people got started. Dr. Gonzo said he grew up with gaming. Travis's gateway was introduced into comics when he was 5 or 6. *9:19 PM: New caller asks if the movies and video game industries are in a slump. *9:24 PM: Another caller asks how attitude toward animé changed. *9:26 PM: Benzaie told to go to bed. *9:28 PM: Exposure to Scifi? Star Wars/Star Trek. *9:29 PM: Pushing Up Roses called. What's the next step in games? *9:30 PM: Caller asks Cat about her opinion on the Gundam franchise. *9:33 PM: Richard Wesker calls in and asks about the Spidey reboot. *9:37 PM: Comics/Video games as reference material? Possible. *9:47 PM: Resuming taking calls *9:48 PM: Perfect game, comic or animé. *9:55 PM: Mother of Invention asked about game soundtracks and favs. *10:00 PM: Cferra calls in. *10:04 PM: Still taking callers and will answer questions in the chat. *10:16 PM: Dr. Gonzo said he's going to do a top 10 vid game list. *10:20 PM: Dr. Gonzo's background is discussed. *10:22 PM: Question about Naruto. *10:27 PM: Godzilla question. *10:31 PM: Question about the Y the Last Man movie. *10:34 PM: Asked what Animé Cat wants to see brought over. *10:40 PM: Asked about fav games. *10:42 PM: Asked about MMORPGs. *10:46 PM: Can educational games be successful? Yes. See Oregon Trail. *10:48 PM: Con plans. *10:52 PM: Ending the podcast and closing remarks. Category:Content Category:Facts